This invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributing broadband signals to a subscriber, more particularly the invention relates to a tap that splits RF signals, and then distributes these split signals to the home, and specifically the invention relates to a tap that can be maintained without interrupting downstream service.
When distributing radio frequency (RF) signals, such as video signals, over cable, it is common practice to transmit RF signals over a coaxial cable through an amplifier to a plurality of passive devices. These RF signals originate from a central location commonly referred to as the "headend". Passives tap off the RF signal from the cable distribution system and feed the tapped off RF signal to various subscriber equipment. With the advent of interactive television, these passives must also pass RF signals from the home to the headend (upstream) without interfering with RF signals sent to other passives and amplifiers (downstream). The passive equipment, however, must also pass and distribute the RF signal downstream without interfering with the various operations that relate to the RF signals.
In today's distribution network, certain other equipment such as network interface units (NIU's) and customer interface units (CIU's) are coupled to the home to provide subscriber services to the subscriber such as voice (i.e. telephony), video, data (i.e. modem and facsimile transmissions). The NIU and CIU do need the single AC power signal and a separate RF signal from the passives for its operation. The NIU and CIU because they supply telephony, must supply signals to the home in case of a power failure. Therefore, the NIU and CIU must receive non-interruptible power.
Prior taps distributed RF signals typically carrying video and voice data from a central location, called a headend to a plurality of subscribers. Typically these taps have frequency ranges of zero to 550 MHz. These taps have an input terminal that receives signals from the headend, and an output terminal where these received signals are distributed downstream to other taps. Upgrading of the taps to support higher frequencies, requires removal and replacement of the circuit inside. Removing the tap circuit temporarily disconnects service downstream. When supplying video, a short temporary disconnects of service was tolerated by the subscribers. However, taps now send and receive telephony signals in which a temporary disconnection in service is unacceptable.